


You know I've been thinking...

by AmalathianTempest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Submissive!Reader, Threesome - F/M/M, What am I doing?, use of aphrodisiacs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalathianTempest/pseuds/AmalathianTempest
Summary: Reader suggest a threesome to Jesse, she's in for a surprise





	1. Chapter 1

“Jesse?” you said his name looking up at him as you two sat on the couch, you were lying his lap, he was drinking some whiskey.

“Yes darlin’?”

“What would…you think of a th-threesome” you asked him, you had been thinking about it for a while now, it was something that always interested you. Jesse choked on his drink, at the question, you sat up patting his back as he coughed.

“I’m sorry…” I apologized, the question _was_ sudden, you should have brought it up more gently

“What brought this on darlin’?” he asked between coughs.

“I-I uh thought-it’s something that I’ve been interested in for a while…” you stuttered losing your courage as you spoke, Jesse looking at you, listening to what you had to say. “If you don’t want to talk about it, we-”

“Yes” Jesse said interrupting you,

“Wh-what?” you asked him surprised, he actually wanted to, he nodded again, pulling you into his lap, his hands resting on m waist. My face growing hot from embarrassment.

“My girl wants somethin’, who am I to say no” He said, a smile on his face. “I’ve been wanting to do something like this with ya, but I thought you wouldn’t like it” He told you.

“But you are jus’ full of surprises”

* * *

 

Jesse and you talked about the possibility of having a threesome, both of us being more comfortable with someone you both knew, Jesse said he would take care of it , and that you wouldn’t have to worry about it, so you didn’t ask anything about who he was thinking of asking, you trusted him with it you almost forgot about it after a week passed.

you were washing the dishes from lunch when you felt Jesse’s arms wrap around your waist, his head resting on your shoulder, something he normally does, he kissed your neck gently, before nipping at a sensitive spot on your neck.

“Jesse!” you gasped at him, he chuckled against your skin leaving wet kisses against your neck, his hands wandering rubbing the inside your thick thighs.

“Jesse we gotta go back to work soon…” you told him, sure you lived at the base, but Morrison loved to bitch at both of you if Jesse was late even though you weren’t a field agent anymore.

“We got time…” he mumbled into your skin, his metal hand going under your shirt, his hand cold against your skin making you shudder, he gently squeezed and massaged your breast.

“Hm…” you sighed leaning into his warm body, you could feel a familiar heat rising in your core, As Jesse kissed and bit at your neck. you bit your lip enjoying his touches and completely forgetting about work. Jesse retracted his hands from your body stopping completely, his body heat absent from your back.

“Alright darlin’ let’s go back to work” he said grabbing his hat from the table.

“Jesse…” you whined, you went over to him, grabbing his shirt pouting at him

“I thought we had to go back” he teased, a stupid grin on his face.

“ _You’re_ the one who started something…” you scolded him, you grabbed his belt pulling him towards you, Jesse raised an eyebrow, amused. “So, finish it, and make it quick”

“So bossy today~” he mused he bent down kissing you on the lips, his beard tickling your face, he kissed you hard sucking on your bottom lip, your hands cradling his head pulling him closer to you, Jesse broke the kiss the both of you panting.

“Bedroom” he said, his deep and full of lust, he bent down and hoked his arms around your thighs, picking you up, you yelped in surprise wrapping your legs around his waist. It still surprised you that he could carry you, and it was fucking hot. He carried you to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him with his foot. He threw you onto the bed before crawling on top of you, he started making quick work of your clothes taking off everything until you were left naked, he didn’t let you take off any of his clothes.

“Jesse come on~” you whined tugging on his shirt, he chuckled sucking on the skin of your neck.

“Now darlin’ you need to keep your hands to yourself” he said sitting up he took something out of his pocket, handcuffs. Where’d he gets those? Was what came to mind, you nodded, then he cuffed you to the bed frame, you gave up on the quickie.

“You look mighty pretty like this darlin’” he said his flesh hand roaming the expanse of your large stomach. “I have another surprise for you darlin’”

“What is it?” you asked biting your lip, excited, Jesse got off the bed going to his nightstand he grabbed something from the drawer, some clear liquid in a small bottle, a toy, and a blindfold, you’ve seen something similar to the toy before, it was a remote-controlled vibrator. One part would go inside you, the other would vibrate against your clit. Jesse crawled back onto the bed, you wriggled against the handcuffs forgetting you couldn’t move. Jesse looked so smug at your action, he parted your thighs gently, he rubbed the toy against your folds, you let out a pleasured sigh, he continued to tease before inserting the toy slowly. He turned it on you thrusted your hips up from the sudden vibrations hitting both your G-spot and your clit, a low moan escaped your lips.

“J-Jesse…” He bent down kissing your inner thigh, he moved up your body, putting the blindfold over your eyes leaving you in the dark. He placed the vial against your lips.

“What is that?” you asked him

“Somethin’ that’s gon’ make you feel even better than usual” He said, you smiled your eyebrow quirking you opened your mouth trying to make a show of sticking your tongue out to drink it, it tasted like honey mostly, and a hint of something fruity. you swallowed it all Jesse pressed a hard kiss against your lips

“We ain’t going back to work at all are we?” you asked him.

“Well you ain’t” his weight lifted from the bed, you tried to sit up in vain.

“What?!” you looked around the room even though you couldn’t see “Jesse! You can’t just leave me here” you whined the vibrator’s setting went up, you let out a loud moan your back arching, then suddenly it was gone, the vibration going what you assumed was its lowest setting.

“I’ll be back in a few hours darlin’” he said causally I heard him open the bedroom door.

“Jesse McCree!” you said indignantly you heard the door shut, you tugged against your restraints, you huffed, you couldn’t believe that he going to just leave you here like this.

The setting changed again slowly going from low to high, you writhed against your restraints moaning, as the setting got higher, your pussy clenching on the vibrator.

“Oh fuck~” you moaned, your hips thrusting into nothing, you could feel yourself getting closer to cumming, your toes curling as the coil in your stomach grew tighter. you were moaning and pulling against the hand cuffs, you were just about to-!

The vibrations stopped you slumped against the bed disappointed  “Shit!” you cursed, rubbing your legs together for something, anything. you felt a wave of heat slowly go through your body, your breast felt achy with need, your sex like it was throbbing.

“Jesse…” you whined out his name, even though you knew he wasn’t here. The aphrodisiac he gave you must be kicking in. The vibration came back on interchanging between low and high, this was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

 

It had been a few hours since Jesse left the aphrodisiac hadn’t worn off yet, you had started to assume that shit was strong. The pulsating of the vibrator relentless edging you over and over, you hadn’t cum once this entire time, your sex was throbbing and the cool air against your slick heat did nothing to help. you were a whining mess, and you knew Jesse was going to tease you relentlessly about it. you heard the door your head popped up you yelled into the room.

“Jesse!?” you asked

“Howdy darlin’” you heard him say

“I can’t believe you just fuckin’ left me here!” you said, you were stubborn you weren’t going to beg him to fuck you, you were just mad. The vibration setting went to high, you choked out a moan.

“Fuck-” the vibration turned off before you could even get close to cumming again, you let out a sob rubbing your legs together. The bed dipped with Jesse’s weight.

“Such a naughty mouth darlin’” he tsked strong hands flipped you onto your stomach, your ass up in the air. “and in front of a guest”

“Wh-what?” you asked stuttering.

“you remember that thing we talked about kitten?” he asked you, the pet name causing shivers to run down your spine.

“The-the threesome? N-now?”

“Yeah, look at you gettin’ all shy on us now” he purred in your ear, the vibrator was slowly pulled out of you, hands spread your ass cheeks apart. you felt your face growing hot, someone you couldn’t see was seeing you in such a vulnerable position.

“what’d I tell you her ass even nicer than it looks.” He said to whoever was watching, giving it a squeeze.

“Jesse!” you said in embarrassment, a hard smack landed against your ass, you yelped at the sudden action, the smack sending heat to your core, you whimpered wriggling.

“You’ve spoken enough” a familiar voice said, his voice commanding. you realized that Jesse wasn’t the one behind you.

“H-Hanzo?” you stuttered, another smack, another yelp.

“I don’t recall saying you could speak” he said his hand smoothing the globe of your ass. “You are a spoiled brat, and you need to be punished” he said, his tone dominant and warning of the discipline you was about to receive. “Jesse spoils you too much, you need to realize who’s really in control” chills ran down your spine at the prospect, Jesse was the dominant one, but he gave into your whims regularly, and never punished you. Hanzo seemed willing to unwilling to let your usual behavior slide.

“Count with me” Hanzo said before landing another hard smack against your ass. “One!” you whimpered at the action, a mixture of pleasure and pain, sent more heat to your core. He smacked your ass again when you didn’t answer.

“O-one” you stuttered out.

“Better” another smack.

“T-two”  It had been ten spanks by the time he was done, your ass no doubt red he smooth his hand over your burning skin to soothe you.

“Now apologize” Hanzo ordered

“I-I’m sorry!” you sobbed out. Hanzo said a praise for listening to his orders, you felt your ass cheeks spread again, cool air hitting your pussy you shivered.

“Look at you, like a bitch in heat” he said, a thumb swiping along your folds. “You’re so wet, your dripping” the image of your pussy dripping arousal onto the bed filled your mind which only fueled the fire. Hanzo slid two fingers along your folds you tried to grind your hips into his hand but his grip on your hips was strong. He took his time, slowly slipping his thick digits into you with ease.

“Ha-” you exclaimed your walls clenched tightly around his fingers, sensitive and needy. Thrusted his fingers in and out slowly, you heard the unbuckling of a belt and you assumed Jesse was taking off his pants, was he watching and touching himself? Hanzo fingers slowly worked you,  yet you were quickly becoming a moaning mess.

“You’re acting like this with just two fingers, I should try four.” He eased in two more fingers, which didn’t seem to take much effort considering how wet you were, you moaned lewdly unable to control yourself. His fingers stretching you deliciously.

“Oh god-” you moaned Hanzo, this time he didn’t seem to mind that you spoke. you heard a guttural groan, it sounded like it came from Jesse, you were getting close as you were about to cum, Hanzo pulled his fingers way leaving you empty, you whined at the loss of his fingers. Being denied yet another orgasm, you felt frustrated craving the release your body had been denied so many times. The aphrodisiac still working in your system only added to your need

“You cum when you say you can” he said in your ear, his breath hot against the shell of your ear, this sort of domination you weren’t used to, it was intense, and exciting.

“Hanzo I think she’s earned somethin’ don’t you? A treat to keep her good until she’s allowed to cum” Jesse said I bit your lip hoping for something, anything at this point, Hanzo made a noise considering it.

“If you beg I’ll take off the blindfold” He offered you whispering in your ear, you thought about being to see them both, Jesse touch himself as Hanzo touched you, Hanzo’s body.

“P-please take off the blindfold”

“I know you can do better than that” Hanzo growled in your ear. “Beg”

“H-Hanzo please take off the blindfold, I-I want to see you and Jesse, I want to watch you touch me please”

“Good” Hanzo hummed in approval, his hands guided you onto your back, the blindfold was slid off your eyes, the first thing you saw was Hanzo’s bare chest, you raked your eyes over his form, you had never seen him without a shirt on though he always kept left side bare, seeing him fully shirtless was a different experience, his muscles well defined no doubt from years of training. you looked up at his face, he seemed pleased at your gawking, you turned your head to see Jesse standing next to the bed, his cock out of his pants, fully hard.

“What do we say when we give you somethin’ kitten?” Jesse asked,

“Thank-you”

“Good girl kitten” Jesse praised, he leaned down, kissing you on the lips you kissed him back, you felt the weight on the bed shifting, Hanzo’s hands spreading your legs apart before resting on your hips. you felt his breath against your inner thigh. Jesse broke the kiss before kneeling on the bed his cock standing proudly in your face, he guided himself to your lips. you took him into your mouth you looked up at him, your tongue swirling around the head of his cock.

“You look good like this kitten, with your pretty lips around my cock” Jesse praised, you took him deeper into your mouth, moaning as Hanzo began to lick at your folds, his tongue slowly sliding into you

“Mhm~” you moaned around Jesse’s cock as Hanzo continued to eat you out, his tongue alternating between your clit and your hole. Jesse grabbed a handful of your hair, slowly thrusting himself in and out of your mouth, tears were welling in your eyes as he went deeper down your throat.

“Doesn’t she taste sweet Han?” Jesse said, Hanzo gave a noise confirmation his mouth not leaving your pussy he sucked the bud of your clit gently you moaned at the attention, Jesse gave a noise of approval at the sensation you gave around his cock. Hanzo’s mouth brought you close to cumming once again, Jesse’s thrusts into your throat were becoming uneven and faster, as he grew closer, you moaned onto his cock as you got closer, so close, so deliciously close.

Jesse’s hips thrusted into your mouth a final time before he came, his salty cum filling your mouth, swallowing all of it, you were about to cum when Hanzo stopped eating you out. Jesse pulled out, his hand loosed in your hair, he went over to Hanzo, kissing him on the lips. you watched them as they kissed no doubt Jesse’s tongue already in Hanzo’s mouth, tasting you on him. Watching them touch each other, you wanted nothing more to join them, you tugged on the handcuffs again pouting unable to touch either of them.

“You want to get out of the cuffs?” Jesse asked, looking towards you.

“Yes please” you said, Jesse smiled pleased,

“Look at you behavin’ remembering your manners” he said almost like he was trying to get a rise out of you. you didn’t say anything just looking between Jesse and Hanzo for one of them to remove the restraints. Jesse came over undoing them, freeing your hands, Jesse kissed you again his body pressing against yours, as you removed his clothes. He kissed his way down your neck until he got to your chest his metal hand pinching and rolling a nipple as he took the other into his mouth, you let out a low moan your breast being terribly neglected till now. Hanzo watched with his sharp eyes removing what was left of his clothes. you arched yourself into Jesse’s touch your breasts extra sensitive from the aphrodisiac. Jesse pulled away sooner than you would have liked him to.

“Do you want Hanzo to fuck you kitten?” he asked you, you looked at Hanzo he was kneeling waiting patiently, his cock hard, he was bigger than you thought he would be you licked your lips, at the thought of having a cock inside your aching pussy.

“You’ve gotta beg kitten” Jesse encouraged

“Hanzo please fuck me” you said your voice needy and full of want, he nestled himself between your legs, “Spread your legs” you spread your legs further for him he stared down at your pussy taking his cock in his hand, he rubbed the head against your wet folds before teasing your entrance. He was able to thrusts himself inside with one swift motion, his cock filling you up wonderfully.

“Hanzo can I kiss you?” you asked him, he bent down kissing you roughly, as he started to thrust into you, you moaned into his mouth your arm wrapping around his neck, his tongue entering your mouth, Hanzo’s kisses where dominant like he was he took control, and you couldn’t get enough you needed more. Hanzo pulled away as he started to fuck you more roughly. His thrusts harder and hitting your most sensitive spots.

“Oh shit~” you cursed throwing your head back, Hanzo groaned as he continued his thrust his face full of lust.

“Isn’t she tight?” Jesse asked him, Hanzo gripped your hips tightly, grunting as he fucked you

“Very”  you were quickly becoming a panting mess, your hips meeting his, his cock felt so good inside you, you couldn’t stop yourself from your lewd moans “She’ll get even tighter if you…” Jesse whispered to Hanzo his eyes widened, you didn’t really care what they were talking about, the only thing that mattered to you was the pleasure you were feeling. Hanzo’s hand grazed your neck, barely touching it, he looked down at you waiting for permission.

“Choke me” you told him his hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing it, it became harder to breathe, Hanzo started to fuck you even harder. The sounds your cunt made were wet and lewd as he thrusted in and out of you your face growing hot from the embarrassingly loud sounds.

you couldn’t focus, your moans coming out as choking sounds,  the only thing you could think about was Hanzo’s cock inside you. you were so close; your pussy was beginning to clench against his cock. Hanzo said something in Japanese so you couldn’t understand him.

“So close” you said barely audible,

“Cum for me” Hanzo growled cock going deeper into you “Cum for me” he repeated a wave of euphoria hit you, you screamed in pleasure, your walls clamping around his cock.

“Hanzo!” you screamed his name your legs wrapping around his waist, he fucked you through your orgasm his thrusts becoming erratic as he chased his own orgasm, his hot cum filling you. He let go of your neck and  pulled out your pussy making a wet sound at he did, you laid there, you were finally allowed to cum, but you still wanted more you still wanted to be fucked. Jesse kissed your cheek gently, Hanzo moved out of his way, he flipped you onto your stomach your ass in the air once again.

“I’ve been waitin’ all damn day for this” Jesse said, he wasted no time thrusting into you, he shoved himself inside, you let out a choked gasp. Jesse was somehow rougher than Hanzo, his movements relentless as he drove himself into your wet cunt. Hanzo had more self-control Jesse’s patience had worn thin like yours. you were moaning under him the entire time his cock hitting your G-spot hard you moaned his name his cock filling your needy pussy. still sensitive from you last orgasm, a second was rapidly approaching. He drove himself deep into you his hands gripping your hips tight enough to leave bruises.

"Jesse!" you moaned his named or rather screamed it, thankfully the walls were sound proof. Jesse grunted obscenities in your ear, your skin felt so hot, your body felt tight ready to snap.

“Jesse! Fuck I’m gonna-” another orgasm ripped through you, more intense than the first, you came hard around Jesse’s cock, moaning screaming his name. your moans turning into whimpers as he continued thrusting into you, it was almost to much the overstimulation, after a few messy thrusts he came deep inside you groaning into your ear. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing the first chapter and I was like, I want more soooo i wrote more and I really didn't mean to turn this into a series but oh well.

It still wasn’t enough, you still wanted more, you _needed_ more. Jesse pulled out, kissing the back of your neck affectionately, you felt another wave of heat go through you, like before when Jesse first gave you the liquid. You shuddered, you could feel more arousal pooling in your heat.

“Jess, Hanzo…I need more please~” You begged just one more you thought just one more orgasm would be enough, Jesse continued kissing along your neck, he pulled away you got turned onto your back, looking at them, Hanzo pulled Jesse into a kiss you watched them their hands running over each other’s hard bodies, Hanzo clearly dominating the kiss, you bit your lip watching them together. Not daring to touch yourself without permission.

“How much did you give her?” Hanzo asked him, breaking the kiss, talking about the sweet liquid Jesse gave you.

“’Bout half”

“You gave her too much” he scolded, “Look at her she’s a mess” he turned Jesse’s face towards you, forcing him to look at you, you spread your legs, revealing your swollen sex which was leaking their cum from earlier, a mixture of bodily fluids coating the inside of your thighs. Jesse licked his lips, staring at your used body.

“You should apologize to her, she wasn’t meant to take that much Jesse.” Hanzo said he pushed Jesse onto his stomach his face in between your legs. Seeing Jesse being submissive to someone else was interesting, you weren’t used to seeing him this way, you relished the sight.

“Clean up the mess you made” Hanzo ordered him, he gripped your hips in his hands licking your inner thighs,

“Y/N” he said you looked up turning your attention to him, “Where’s the lube?” he asked you.

“I-In the nightstand” you stuttered, Jesse causing it by licking a broad stripe along your folds. Hanzo rose from the bed grabbing the lube. You squirmed excited by what he would do to Jesse.

Hanzo took his place behind Jesse, who moaned into your sex, you guessed that Hanzo had started fingering him, Jesse’s tongue delved inside you, tasting his and Hanzo’s cum, and your arousal. He sucked on clit softly, trying not to get you to close to soon. Jesse let out a strained moan, something you hadn’t heard before. He sounded vulnerable experiencing nothing but the pleasure being given to him from Hanzo. You grinded your hips into his mouth, trying to get more from him. You moaned out Jesse’s name throwing your head back. Turning you into a desperate moaning mess just by using his mouth.

            Jesse was moaning more frequently now Hanzo fucking him while Jesse ate you out. You could tell Hanzo’s thrust were becoming harder, feeling Jesse’s body move against you in time with Hanzo’s movement. Jesse slid two fingers inside you, gently scissoring and stretching you, as he sucked your clit harder you writhed under him getting closer to your end once again. Your moans becoming louder and louder, as you approached your third orgasm.

“Let her cum Jesse” Hanzo told him, Hanzo stared down at you taking in the way your body moved as Jesse pleasured you, Jesse doubled his efforts pushing you over the edge, you looked at Hanzo while you came moaning you their names, letting him see every ounce of pleasure Jesse was giving you. Hanzo’s pace quickening, Jesse moaning under him, you watched Jesse’s face loving his look of pleasure.

“Cum Jesse I know you want to ” Hanzo told him Jesse gasping, and groaning as he grew closer, he groaned out Hanzo’s name cumming on the bed, Hanzo groaned through clenched teeth as he came inside Jesse. All three of you panting catching your breath, Hanzo pulled out of Jesse, who turned over onto his back.

Hanzo crawled over to you climbing on top of you he kissed you gently, His kiss was deep and passionate his beard tickled you like Jesse’s would, something was different about his kiss this time, it felt like there was more to this kiss, it wasn’t just sexual. You sighed into the kiss, your hands gently running over his shoulders and back. His gentle touches were comforting, since he had been rough with you earlier his hands rubbed over your breasts slowly his thumbs running over you nipples the little buds hardening from his touch. Kissing down you neck he slowly rolled one between his thumb and forefinger, as his other hand lightly stroked your folds, his fingers lightly brushing your clit causing you to whimper. Your clit still sensitive from Jesse, Hanzo kissed your neck as he stroked you, the fire building back up in your core.

“Can you cum one more time?” He asked you, his voice breathy in your ear, you moaned out a yes as he continued his musings.

“I want you on top of Jesse” he told you, you turned your head turned seeing Jesse watching you both his cock in his hand, stoking himself. Hanzo backed away, Hanzo rose from your body, the weight of his body leaving you. You crawled into Jesse’s lap straddling him, Hanzo sitting next to you watching you both.

Jesse’s hand moved to your hips as you positioned him at your entrance. You sild down on him slowly enjoying the stretch of his cock, Jesse moaned as you went down on him. You slowly bounced on his cock enjoying how well he filled you in this position, Hanzo watched slowly stroking his cock in his hand, you looked down at Jesse pure pleasure on his face your breath coming out in pants, your moans becoming more and more frequent as you bounced yourself on his cock.

Hanzo stroking himself in time with your bounces on Jesse’s cock, you rode him faster, Jesse moaning from your pace his hands tight on your hips, as you moaned out his name.

“Fuck kitten that’s it” he praised, you braced yourself against his broad chest, moaning as your walls began to flutter around him you were getting close, your body sensitive from Hanzo’s and Jesse’s touches, and your past orgasms. Hanzo’s face strained as he touched himself, you guessed he wanted to cum with you and Jesse.

            “I’m so close kitten come on now” Jesse’s hand reached between your bodies, his fingers rubbing against your clit the bundle of nerves sending shocks of pleasure through you.

“J-Jesse!” you cried out his name your walls fluttering around him, trying to milk him for everything he had. Hanzo groaned out both your names as he came his cum shooting out onto you and Jesse. Jesse moaned his hips thrusting up deeper into you, his hand tight on your hips as he came deep inside you, calling out your name. You slid off of Jesse, and laid against his chest panting, your body exhausted.

“How was that kitten?” Jesse asked you, his hand stroking your back in small circles,

“Amazing” you sighed you nuzzled his neck, you felt Hanzo getting off the bed you sat up seeing him already gathering his clothes.

“Hanzo where are going?” you asked, you didn’t want him to leave, he looked at you an unreadable expression on his face.

“It’s over I should go” he said, for some reason that made your heart hurt, Jesse sat up his arms wrapping around your waist.

“Come on Han stay awhile, Y/N likes to have me bathe her after, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you do it for me would you sugar plum?” Jesse said, you nodded, glad that he invited him to stay Hanzo looked at you both, unsure.

“Hanzo just stay for the rest of the night” you said, he nodded setting his clothes on the bed, you and Jesse smiling pleased.

“You start runnin’ the bath, she likes it extra hot” Jesse said, you got up from his lap ready to go to the bathroom “I’ll start dinner” Jesse as got dressed, you grabbed Hanzo’s hand leading him to the bathroom, you put up your hair, not wanting to wash it, as Hanzo started the water. Hanzo got in first, then you, sitting between his legs. It was a large tub, big enough to have the water up to your chest, something you were always grateful after a long day. You sighed contented, leaning into Hanzo, the hot water relaxing your body.

“You did well tonight” Hanzo praised, gently running a washcloth over your shoulders.

“Thank you” he kissed the back of your neck gently as he washed your back as you washed his legs.

“You know I was kinda surprised that you came” You said suddenly, you didn’t expect that Hanzo would be one to even consider something like this. You and Jesse considered him a good friend.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I would have thought you would have said no” You told him, “But I’m glad you didn’t” Hanzo, hummed in agreement.

“I am too, I…enjoyed my time with you and Jesse”

            You and Hanzo continued your bath, washing each other, when you were done, helped you out of the bath and dry off, before getting dressed in your pajamas, Jesse had taken Hanzo’s clothes he probably put them in the wash, so you gave him one of Jesse’s shirts and pants. He followed you to the kitchen Jesse, stirring something in a pot.

“You makin’ chili?” you asked him, hugging his waist,

“’Course darlin’ no night is complete without my famous chili” he said you chuckled

“I think mines better”  you said teasing him, grabbing bowls to put on the table Hanzo took them from you to set.

“Well darlin’ you know I love your cookin’ but I gotta put my foot down with the chili” he said, pointing the spoon at you.

“We’ll have to ask Hanzo who’s better” you said, it would be something for another day, you didn’t feel like cooking tonight, Hanzo looked at you a slight blush forming on his cheeks you pretended not to notice. When Jesse finished cooking all three of you sat at the table eating, and talking, when you finished Hanzo helped you with the dishes, him washing you drying, as Jesse made up the bed changing the sex stained sheets. Normally you and Jesse would stay up and watch a little TV but you proposed just going to bed, Jesse invited Hanzo to join you both. Hanzo seemed hesitant but accepted the invitation.

            You asked Hanzo to sleep between you and Jesse, since you got up sometimes during the night, you didn’t want to disturb them, the three of you got comfortable you and Jesse’s laying your heads on Hanzo’s chest, you listened to his breathing lulling you to sleep.

 

* * *

 

            You awoke Hanzo’s back to you, your arm around his waist, you sat up gently looking over seeing him spooning Jesse, both of them looked peaceful as they slept. You got out of bed careful not to wake either of them up, you looked at the clock, it was past nine. All three of you were late to your duties today, but you decided to let them sleep, and make breakfast for the three of you. You went to the kitchen taking out what you needed to make pancakes eggs and bacon. you set the table the smell of bacon would most likely wake them, so you decided to leave that last, and start the eggs and pancakes first, and made coffee and tea

            You made a fairly large stack of pancakes underestimating the amount of batter you made, you shrugged staring at the plate figuring you can take them to the office. Somebody was always willing to eat whatever was left in the breakroom, or Jesse would eat it, the man had a big appetite.

“Mornin’” Jesse’s voice yawned his arms wrapping around your waist, he kissed your shoulder lightly.

“Mornin’” you said back, you saw Hanzo out of the corner of your eye “Mornin’ Hanzo” you said to him he sat down at the table drinking the tea you set out for him. Jesse went to the table grabbing his coffee.

“Good Morning”

“Did you two sleep okay?” you asked them, both saying that they slept well. You set the food on the table when you finished, chatting with the Jesse and Hanzo as you guys ate, when you finished Jesse did the dishes while you grabbed Hanzo’s clothes from the laundry. He changed and left leaving you  and Jesse by yourselves, both you getting ready for the rest of the day.

“Morrison is gonna chew your ass out” you told him, grabbing your phone waiting for him at the door, Jesse in his usual attire while you were wearing jeans and a flannel.

“He’s gonna chew yours right after he’s done with me” He chuckled he kissed the side of your head as you opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i impressing myself on reader? probably

You rubbed your eyes as you stared at the computer screen, your eyes were dry and irritated from sitting in front of the computer. You decided to stay and work late on your project to catch up on what you weren’t able to do yesterday since your eventful and enjoyable evening. That night was so wonderful though you didn’t mid putting in the extra hours to make up for it.

Morrison had come to your office chewing you out for making Jesse late, well you assumed he blamed you for it, it was usually your fault, you often insisted Jesse stay up late with you while you did whatever. You leaned back into your chair stretching out your back. There was a knock on your door, which was strange it was already pass office hours.

“Come in” you said sitting up, Jesse poked his head through the door a smile on his face.

“Hey sugar”

“Hey” you got up from your desk giving him a hug and a kiss, his arms wrapped around your waist holding you close.

“You done yet?” he asked you, there was still somethings that needed to be done, but you weren’t on a time limit with the work you did, you decided when it was done, you had been working on it for a while it was a big project for one person.

“Yeah, and I can’t wait to go home and relax” you sighed, Jesse kissed you lightly on your lips his lips soft against yours.

“We can relax right here if you like” he cooed, kissing down your neck. What he was suggesting had always been a fantasy of yours during long days in the office when you were bored, Jesse fucking you on your desk, or eating you out under it. Your thoughts buzzed with the possibilities. Jesse’s hands rubbing circles into your hips, as he sucked on your neck.

“Jesse…what if someone…”

“That’s what makes it fun darlin’ besides, ain’t no one around” he mumbled against your skin, you’d be lying if you said you never thought about it, long days in the office you mind wanders thinking of Jesse either fucking you on your desk or eating you out under it.

He kissed you again pushing you towards your desk. Sitting on top of it, Jesse kissing your slowly his hands rubbing the inside of your thighs. You sighed into the kiss, he started unbuttoning your flannel, kissing down your neck to your chest, he bit and sucked on your skin that wasn’t covered by your bra, leaving small red marks along your skin. He unbuttoned your jeans his metal hand going down your pants stroking you through your underwear the coolness of his fingers making you shudder against him.

He kissed and sucked at your neck rubbing your fold through your damping panties, doing your best not to make too much noise. You kissed him deeply, clinging to him, his lips warm and soft against your own. Your mind becoming hazy with lust as he touched you more and more. You almost didn’t hear the knock that came to your office door.

“Y/N?” you recognized it as Hanzo’s voice, you pulled away from Jesse, attempting to rebutton your shirt and pants, Jesse looking smug at your embarrassment.

“J-just a minute!” you stuttered. Jesse didn’t move from you keeping you pinned to the desk. “Jesse!” you whispered to him nudging him to move.

“Come in!” he said you glared at him, the door opened Hanzo walking in surprised to see the position you and Jesse were in.

“Hey Han” Jesse smiled at him, you looked anywhere around the room in embarrassment. “You mind helping me out here Y/N is havin some trouble relaxin” you looked at Jesse surprised that he invited Hanzo to join you two, not that you minded, you looked at Hanzo he didn’t seem uncomfortable, although a bit red faced, he walked over to you both.

“were you not satisfied from last night?” Hanzo asked you and Jesse

“Jesse started it” you pouted, Jesse faked looking offended that you’d snitch on him, Hanzo kissed up your neck.

“Did he now? Perhaps you and I should make sure he’s fully satisfied this time” he whispered to you gently nipping at the shell of your ear, causing you to shiver. He kissed Jesse roughly, his hand tight in his hair, you watched them as Hanzo dominated the kiss, Jesse melting into him. Hanzo gestured you to them, you leaned up, Hanzo kissing you as roughly as he did with Jesse, you moaned into the kiss as he bit your lip. Hanzo parted from you all too quickly, but your need for contact satisfied by Jesse kissing you gently. Hanzo told you both to go to the couch. You and Jesse obeying.

“Y/N” Hanzo got your attention, his eyes expectant, he was telling you to get to work, you knelt in front of Jesse as you started unbuttoning his pants, his bulge already visible as you palmed him through the fabric, making him hiss. Hanzo kissed Jesse taking his attention away from you as you teased him. you pulled his pants and down to his thighs he was already half hard. You took into you hand stroking him softly, kissing him from the base to the tip, his hips thrusting up for more, but Hanzo kept him in control for you to continue.

You stroked him slowly at first, getting him fully hard, you kissed the head before taking him into your mouth, tongue swirling around the head of his cock, you heard him moan as you teased him. You took him deeper bobbing your head up and down slowly, so he wouldn’t cum to quickly. You could taste the precum leaking from him. Your tongue stroked the underside of him Jesse’s moans encouraging you as you sucked him off.

“Look at her Jesse” Hanzo told him, he looked down at you, biting his lip.

“See how much she likes having you in her mouth, her pretty lips wrapped around you” Hanzo licked and sucked on Jesse’s neck, he looked so flustered and needy as you Hanzo gave all of your attentions on him, turning him into a moaning mess. It pleased you that he was turning into the mess he usually turned you into.

“Do you want her to make you cum Jesse?” Hanzo asked, you took Jesse deeper into your throat, causing him to moan and buck his hips into you.

“I asked you a question” Hanzo pulled on Jesse’s hair tilting his head back exposing his neck more for him to mark.

“…Please let me cum” he whimpered, it was arousing to see him like this, so submissive to someone else, where he was usually so dominant.

“Do you think he deserves to cum Y/N?” Hanzo asked you, you gave a slight nod your mouth not leaving Jesse’s cock.

“Go ahead Jesse, she’s going to let you cum, give her what she wants” you bobbed you head faster, Jesse moaning and bucking his hips into you, you could feel him throbbing inside your mouth, with a loud moan he spilled himself, his warm cum filling your mouth, you removed yourself from him licking your lips. You looked up at him his skin flushed, panting, god he was beautiful. You rose kissing him gently, Jesse’s hands tangling in your hair as you did, you parted from him kissing Hanzo his tongue met yours tasting Jesse’s cum. You parted from them straightening out your clothes.

“Now can we go home?” you asked, Jesse chuckled office sex would have to wait for another day. Right now, you just wanted a quiet rest of the night, seeing Jesse in a desperate state was enough for you, for now.

“Whatever you want darlin’” Jesse replied pulling up his pants and straightening himself out as well.

“Do you want to come over for dinner Hanzo?” you asked him, he seemed embarrassed by the offer, similar to last night.

“I don’t want to impose”

“Ain’t no such thing” Jesse told him.

“Come on Hanzo I’m going to bake tonight” you told him, “we can watch a movie or whatever, eat dessert” you did your best to entice him to come over until he agreed.

The three of you left the office together, Jesse hanging up his gear and Hanzo placing his bow by the door, you got started on dinner Jesse helping you out getting you whatever you needed, bumping hips with him goofing off a bit, while Hanzo watched you both from the table amused.

Jesse set the table, while you cooked, drinking some whiskey and chatting with Hanzo, while the food cooked you started on desert, deciding on cookies.

By the time the cookies were done dinner was ready, you left them to cool on the counter, Jesse already frying to take one, you smack his hand. He snatched his hand away rubbing it looking like a kicked puppy.

“They just came out!”

“aw come on darlin’ you know I love your cookies”

“then you’ll love them after they’re cool” You hand him a pot of pasta to take to the table, he takes it, you take the meat and vegetables setting them down. All of you sitting around the table, Hanzo complimenting your cooking, some joking around. After your stomachs were filled Jesse and Hanzo took care of the dishes, while you picked out a movie, and put some cookies on a plate for you to share. The three of you piled onto the couch, you leaning against Jesse, your legs in Hanzo’s lap, his hand gently stroking your skin while you watched the movie.

Jesse got up to go to the bathroom, you laid in Hanzo’s lap instead at the loss of your pillow, Hanzo’s face turning pink at you action, you looked up at him, he looked like he wanted to ask you something.

“What is it?”

“Nothing”

“I pull that ‘nothing’ shit all the time what is it?” you asked him again.

“Why are you and Jesse inviting me over?” He asked, you honestly weren’t too sure, you didn’t think about inviting him you just do it, he was good company, but there was something else, you would need to talk to Jesse about it later.

“We like having you around” you told him, “if it makes you uncomfortable-”

“No, this…is nice” he said tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you smiled up at him turning your attention back to the movie, Jesse coming back pulling your legs into his lap. You started to dose off.


End file.
